Ninjago: Into Another World
by ChocolateMistBubblez
Summary: A 13 year-old orphan girl named Kristi stumbles upon a hole that's a portal on the ground leading to the world of Ninjago... But there's something special about Kristi and needs to find her past. Meanwhile Sensei Wu trains her to be a ninja and learns Spinjitsu. Then some disaster happens to her. KaiXOC, JayXNya, ZaneXOC, ColeXOC.
1. Prologue

**~ Ninjago: Into another World ~**

It was a normal sunny day. It was so boring back at the orphanage, so I took a walk to the lake. I was just looking at the light blue sky and the clouds. While I didn't see where I was going, I tripped and fell into a hole in the ground.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

I hit the ground but, I just opened my eyes for a few seconds, I saw a big city and then I passed out.

"Hey look... What's that?" A boy dressed in green called out pointing to me. I was still asleep.

"What?" Another boy dressed in black asked and looked at me. "Oh. My. God."

"What in the?" A white one said.

"Woah... There's a girl passed out in the street! She looks a bit like Lloyd..." Said a blue one.

"She looks unconscious. We must take her back to the Bounty." A red one suggested.

The five boys took me to their home. When I woke up, I saw myself on a bed... In a ship. One of them, a young girl with black hair, dressed in red was holding an ice-pack on my head.

"Where am I?" I said. "How did I get here? Who are you people?"

"Oh good! Glad she's awake…" The red girl told a blue ninja.

"For a second I thought she was… never mind…" He said.

"If she was, then why is she breathing Jay?" a black ninja said to the blue ninja whose name appears to be Jay.

"Oh yeah good point Cole…" He said to the black ninja who appears to be Cole.

"Yeah, yeah… the real question is that is she okay?" A red ninja asked.

"I guess so…" I said trying to stand up. "Ow!" I yelped and sat back down on the bed.

I looked down at my right leg. It was bandaged thickly. My ankle is broken.

**Kristina's POV:  
Maybe the reason why my ankle was broken is that when I fell from that hole, I landed on my right leg which caused my ankle to break. **

"Your ankle is broken." A white ninja said. "So we wrapped it."

An old man stood behind the ninja. "What is your name young one?"

"My name is Kristina Skyler Lillyana. But call me Kristi. Where am I? Who are you people?" I answered.

"I am Sensei Wu." He said.

**Sensei Wu's POV:**

**Kristina Skyler Lillyana? This girl sounds a bit familiar... Kristi looks more like me and my brother when I was her age... She looks like my long lost niece**

"I'm Kai." The red ninja said smiling.

"I'm Jay." The blue ninja said.

"I'm Zane." The white ninja said.

"I'm Cole." The black ninja said.

"I'm Nya. Kai's sister." The red girl said. "There's another ninja here... His name is Lloyd. The green ninja. He must be training"

"Where am I?" I asked again.

"You're in Ninjago City." Zane explained.

**A/N: What did you think? Continue?**


	2. I Would Like To Stay

**~ Ninjago: Into another World ~**

"Ninjago City?" I said confused. I bent over to the side of the bed to the window and saw a big unfamiliar city.

"Yes you're in Ninjago city." Cole said calmly.

"Kristina, do you remember how you got here?" Sensei asked.

"All I remember is that I fell into a hole and that's how I got here." I answered.

"Or maybe… It's just a dream!" I continued. "Someone wake me up!"

Cole tried to wake me up by shaking me. "Nope…" He said. "Guess it's real."

"I can prove it that I'm dreaming!" I tried to get on a chair and fly. "I'm going to fly. Hopefully I ain't stuck in this dream!"

"Wait no, no, no, no!" Kai yelled.

**Kai's POV:**

**Uhh… I don't exactly think that she's dreaming… She seems… well… crazy… But she seems cute that way and just got here. I think I'm in love. But I think Cole and Zane have feelings for her too. I really like her. I mean her beautiful curly brownish-blonde hair. Her hazel eyes. And a great personality… **

I jumped off the chair. I fell on the floor. Surprisingly, not flying. "Oww… never mind!" Zane helped me up and set me back on the bed.

A little green ninja came running the room. "I heard a thump… Uhh... Why is she on the floor?" The little boy looked at me. "Uhh… you okay?"

"Lloyd, this is Kristina." Nya told the boy whose name appears to be Lloyd. "Kristina, this is Lloyd." She told me.

"Oh yeah... I perfer Kristi..." I smiled. "Hi Lloyd." I said.

"Hi Kristi. So… how did you get here? We saw you passed out on the street.

"I know this sounds weird but I fell into a hole." I said.

**Lloyd's POV:**

**She said "I fell into a hole." Okay… I don't know how the heck she got here from a hole but she seems really nice… I don't know why, but she looks a bit like me...**

"I don't think you can get back home Kristi." Sensei told me.

"What? Why?" "It's like, once you get in, you can't get back. There's no portal like this that people ever go through... I can tell you are somewhat special..." "But I don't really think I want to go back." I said.

"Why? Don't you miss your family?" Kai asked.

"Uhh… about that… I don't have a family. I'm an orphan. But I don't really like that place to live in. It's really strict there. I ran away. The real story about me is that the orphanage found me in their doorstep." I sighed a little.

"Oh… I see." He told me. "You're welcome to say here for as long as you want or mostly like forever if you want."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." I said.

**Kristi's POV:**

**These people seem really nice. I hated my old home... Well it wasn't much of a home. I'm happy to stay here. Finally, some people who give me some respect and treat me nicely…**


	3. Breakfast

**Ninjago: Into another World**

Time passed and it was 10:00 pm. Sensei told us to sleep.

"Hey Kristi." Nya asked me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Would you like to sleep in my room?"

"Sure. I'd love too." I told her. Nya seemed really polite.

"Is your head and ankle feeling better? Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, you injured part of your stomach." She asked me.

"Oh I did?" I felt it. It was pretty sore. "Yeah. I guess. But I'm okay. Thanks, you're really understanding and nice. You're a great friend to have." I said to her.

"Thanks! I have a question." She told me.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Back at your old home, did you have any friends?"

"Well… Only one but she wasn't really a friend. She's like a friend but she's pretty bossy. We only talk."

"What's was her name?"

"Ella. But she got adopted or something. So usually I just stroll around. Doing nothing, sitting around reading a book, singing. I mostly do nothing."

"I wonder why some people don't want to be your friend. People would be really lucky to have you as their friend. Like me. You have a great personality."

"Thanks. You too. You are like a real friend. Finally someone who doesn't boss me around or gets mad at me." I told her. She smiled.

* * *

**Nya's POV:  
She's a really nice girl. Finally someone my age and someone who likes to be around me. I'm usually lonely while Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd are doing their missions. I'm always stuck with Sensei… Watching him drink his tea.**

We finally slept after 20-30 minutes of talking. When we woke up, we went into the kitchen, while everyone but Kai and Jay were still getting up. Nya helped me get up from my bed. But I was starting to recover from my injuries. I can talk fine. And speak fine. I can do anything besides walk.

"Where are Kai and Jay?" Cole asked.

"I sense that they are still sleeping."

"Again? … I'll wake them." Lloyd said. He went into the ninja's room and yelled out for everyone to hear. "KAI! JAY! GET OUTTA YOUR BEDS AND WAKE UP! IT'S BREAKFAST!"

Nya and I giggled and laughed a little with Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and even Sensei Wu. Kai and Jay screamed.

"What the heck?" Kai yelled running from the door.

"Was that really necessary Lloyd?" Jay told him.

"Yes. You're mostly the ones who wake up late... Everyday." Lloyd told them.

"Young nephew, I expect more from you. But that was pretty funny." Sensei told him and chuckled a little. Kai growled a little.

"Let us sit and eat our breakfast to start the day." Sensei told all of us.

Kai sat next to me. He asked me. "So Kristi… How is your ankle and your head? Are you feeling better?" Kai told me.

"Yeah… Don't you feel better? Should I get you some ice?" Zane asked me.

"Does it still feel sore?" Cole said.

"Can you walk?" Lloyd asked me.

"Uhh… I guess. I feel better a little but I don't exactly need ice right now. Yes it does feel sore still. And no I can't walk." I answered all their questions.

"Remember young pupils, she just got here and was injured yesterday so give her some time to heal and settle in." Sensei said.

"Yes Sensei." The ninjas agreed.

* * *

**Kai's POV:**

**I really like her but like I thought earlier, Zane and Cole might have feelings for her. But Jay's already in love with my sister... and Lloyd? He's like 8.**

**Zane's POV:**

**I might have feelings for Kristi. She's really pretty, has a great personality and is really polite and honest. But I think Cole and Kai might also have feelings for her.**

**Cole's POV:**

**Kristi's really nice. I really like her. I think we are meant for each other. I feel pretty sorry for her injuries though. But what if the other guys, Zane, and Kai might also have feelings for Kristi. I've noticed the way they act around her…**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it so far! Please review!**


	4. She's Mine!

**~ Ninjago: Into another World ~**

After breakfast, I went with Nya to brush our teeth and change. Meanwhile Cole, Kai, and Zane were in their room talking about me but I did not know.

"She's mine!" They all said.

"What?" They said again.

"I said she's mine!" They repeated all together.

"What? Kristi and I are perfect!" Zane told Kai and Cole.

"I don't think so! I saw her first!" Kai told Zane and Cole.

"Yeah right. Kristi's totally falling for me!" Cole told Kai and Zane. Lloyd came in the room.

"Uh… what's going on?"

"We are fighting over Kristi." Cole told Lloyd.

"Ummm… Why?" "Because we like her stupid!" Kai told Lloyd.

* * *

**Lloyd's Reaction ~** **0.o**

**Kai's Reaction ~ :P**

**Zane's Reaction ~ :L**

**Cole's Reaction ~ :|**

* * *

"I'm telling Kristi!" Lloyd said. He ran across the hallway to mine and Nya's room.

"WAIT NO! Don't tell her!" Kai screamed running after him.

"Why not?"

"Cuz she can't find out!" Cole told Lloyd.

"Too bad, too late!" Lloyd said. Lloyd ran to our bedroom door. "Kristi! Kristi! KRISTI!" He said.

"What in the?" Nya said to me. "

Do you hear that?"

_*Thump, knock, knock, knock*_

"It's Lloyd." Nya said. "I'll get it." I said. I slowly walked to the door limping.

"Hey Lloyd. What's up?"

"Kristi! Kai, Zane and Cole-"

Lloyd stopped as Zane carried him up in the air, covered his mouth and said "Heh… sorry about that Kristi."

"Umm… what was Lloyd about to tell me?"

"NOTHING." Kai told me.

* * *

**Lloyd's POV:**

**I was like WTF when Zane carried me up in the air and covered my mouth. Seriously? What's the problem about telling someone you like them? Geez. They are like 14 – 16 years old. I'm 8. They should know better. Kristi's like about 13 and she would find out sometime. And I was about to be telling her now!**

**Kai, Zane, and Cole's POV:**

**OMG Lloyd almost exposed the secret that we liked Kristi.**

* * *

"We apologize Kristi..." Zane told me.

"It's okay. But what was Lloyd going to tell me?"

"We will all tell you later." Zane blushed at me a little.

Same with Kai and Cole. I closed the door and walked slowly back to my bed.

"Umm… okay? That was weird." Nya told me.

"I know right?" I told her.

"Hmm… What I think is that the boys except Jay and Lloyd like you."Nya told me.

"Hmm… I guess so." Nya and I giggled.

"I can tell Jay's your boyfriend." Nya blushed a little.

"Yeah *giggle* he is... We are…" She said. I gave a little smirk. We giggled again.


	5. Who Should I Be With?

**~ Ninjago: Into another World ~**

After Nya and I talked again, I told her. "I'm gonna ask Lloyd what he was going to tell me."

"Yeah." Nya said. "Maybe you should. What if Lloyd has something to say that's important? Because all he said was '_Kristi! Kai, Zane, and Cole-' _Then Zane lifted him in the air and covered his mouth and then told you _'We apologize Kristi'_ then left."

"Your right Nya." I said. "But how do I ask Lloyd without letting Kai, Cole, and Zane noticing me ask him?"

"Okay how about this." Nya continued. "I'll ask Lloyd what he was going to say to you, and you listen to Zane, Cole, and Kai."

"Good idea." I said.

Then I went to the ninja's room really quietly on one foot so I don't fall on my injured leg so they can hear me and find out I was stalking. I was at their door to listen to what they were saying.

"Okay. How do we work this Kristi problem?" Cole asked. "I don't know. We all like her."

I kept on listening. "How about we give her a choice? Let's ask her which one of us she likes." Zane said.

"Sounds like a great idea." Kai agreed.

"It's settled then." Cole said. They shaked hands.

"After lunch." Zane says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nya was at the training room talking with Lloyd.

"So… Lloyd… What were you going to say to Kristi a few hours ago when Zane lifted you up and covered your mouth before you could even say another word?"

"Okay." Lloyd said. "Don't tell Kai, Zane, and Cole. But they told me that they like Kristi and chased after me down the hall."

"I knew it!" Nya replied. "I promise I won't tell them about what you said.

"Okay good. But how do they decide who gets to get Kristi?"

"I have no idea." Lloyd answered. "They will figure something out."

I went back into my room meeting Nya. We closed the door then talked about what we heard.

"So what did you hear Kristi?" Nya asked me.

"Okay, I heard the guys say that after lunch they are going to ask me who I like. I like all of them but I'm not sure which one."

* * *

**A/N: A cliffhanger ~ Yay! Find out who Kristina is going to be with...**


	6. The Ninja of the Sky

**~ Ninjago: Into another World ~**

It was after lunch and Kai, Zane, and Cole looked for me. I was deck of the Bounty looking at Ninjago City while we pass it. Kai was the first one to get to the outside of the Bounty then Cole, then Zane.

"Hey Kristi." Kai said.

"Hi." I answered.

"We have to ask you something." Cole said to me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Kristi, I know this is hard for you to choose but which one of us do you like? No hard feelings." Zane said.

They all sat down next to me.

"Guys… I really like all of you and I hate to choose over you but I slightly like Kai more. But we can still be friends." I replied.

"We understand." Zane and Cole answered.

"So you really liked me?" Kai told me as he blushed a little.

"Yeah." I giggled softly.

"We will leave you two alone." Zane said as he and Cole walked back to the house.

"Don't worry Zane." Cole said to him. "We will find other girls in the future. Kristi's not the only one."

"You're right Cole." Zane answered him back.

"So…" Kai told me. "How are your head, stomach and ankle doing? Feeling better?"

"Yeah. I don't feel that sore anymore. I can walk a little but slowly. Thanks for asking." I said.

"Good to know you are feeling better." He answered

And then he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. I blushed and my face got red. Kai as well. I hugged him. We went back to the Bounty. We stood in the living room when Sensei Wu, Lloyd, Nya, Jay, Zane and Cole looked at me.

"What's going on?" Kai and I said.

"Kristi, I think you might be the destined to become the Light Blue Ninja." Sensei said.

"Really?" I said. "Cool! So what's my weapon going to be Sensei?"

"A bow and arrow." You do know how to work those weapons do you?"

"Yes. Yes I can." I told him.

"Your element is the sky." Sensei replied.

"Awesome! So… where's my weapon?"

Sensei went to a table behind Jay and Nya then carried a brown box. He gave it to me. I took it and then opened it. It was a Golden Bow and Arrow. I held it then took it out. Sensei then gave me a light blue colored suit. It had silver and gold armor.

"Awesome Kristi! You're the Light Blue Ninja!" Lloyd told me.

"So Sensei… when do I start training?" I asked.

"In a week when your ankle feels more stronger." He told me.

"Yay!"

"We will teach you the art of Spinjitsu."

"_Spinjitsu_?" I asked. I was clueless what the heck this Spinjitsu was.

"You know… This!" Lloyd said as she spun in a little green tornado.

"You see, Spinjitsu is a kind of tornado movement that helps you defeat enemies easier." Lloyd explained.

"Enemies?" I said.

"Our enemies are Serpentine, Pirates, and mostly; Lord Garmadon." Zane said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Lord Garmadon. He is my father." Lloyd told me then looked upset.

"Why are you so sad Lloyd?" I asked him.

"It's because Kristi… In the future, I have to fight him. It's my destiny." He answered.

"Yes. It is very sad to even hear it." Sensei said.

"I feel so sorry for you Lloyd." I told him. I patted his head.

"Yeah." He answered.


	7. Almost The 4th of July then Sensei

**~ Ninjago: Into another World ~**

We were all eating breakfast. Still in our jammies. I sat next to Kai and Nya. It was almost the 4th Of July and everyone wondered what to do on that day.  
"So… Uncle? What are we going to do in the 4th Of July this year?" Lloyd asked Sensei Wu curiously.

"Well Lloyd, I was thinking that this year we should launch fireworks into the sky and we should also have firecrackers. With some sparklers." He said.

**Kristi's POV:**

**Damn… How did Sensei ever become… Fun?**

**Nya's POV:**

**Is it me? Or does Sensei think he's a kid.**

**Lloyd's POV:**

**Uhh… Uncle. Fireworks. Firecrackers. XD What? Ok this is weird. Uncle is acting like a kid. He's always acting serious and drinking tea but he seems… IDK weird…**

**Kai's POV:**

**Umm… never mind.**

**Zane's POV:**

…

**Cole's POV:**

**IDK what the heck is going on but Sensei's acting like a kid.**

We all stared at Sensei making weird looks.

All of our Reactions – O.o

Sensei's Reaction – ...

**Sensei Wu's POV:**

**I don't know why my students are giving me weird looks. Was there something I said? Nope. Or maybe they think I'm crazy by acting like a kid who enjoys fireworks. I just like to launch fireworks in the sky every 4****th**** of July because that's what Garmy (LOL Garmy) and I used to do when we were kids.**


	8. The Training Begins

**~ Ninjago: Into another World ~**

After breakfast, I noticed something... I can finally run and walk normally again. That means I can start training! I grabbed my bow and arrow, put on my suit and dashed into the training room. Kai, Lloyd, Cole, Jay and Zane were all there practicing their moves and doing Spinjitsu. Nya and Sensei were watching.

"Kristi, you can finally walk right... Does this mean you can start your training?" Sensei asked me.

"Yes Sensei Wu." I told him.

"Good. Let's get started shall we?" He said.

I pulled my ninja mask down covering my face. I walked over to Nya.

"Nya, aren't you a ninja too?" I asked her.

"No. But I am a Samurai." She said smiling.

"Cool! That sounds fun." I told her.

"Yeah. It's like being a ninja. They are both almost similar to each other." She said.

Sensei waved to me telling me to come and start my training.

"Well that's for you! Good luck." Nya told me.

"Thanks." I said as I ran to where Sensei Wu and the ninjas were standing.

"Hey Kristi." Kai said as he smiled at me.

"Hi Kai! How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine how about you?"

"Same." I said as he kissed me on the cheek.

I slightly blushed.

"Okay, let's see what you can do with your arrow." Sensei told me as he pointed to a target.

"Hm..." I said as I held my bow and arrow in the air. I focused on the target really still. I looked and shot the arrow in the target and hit the bull's-eye.

"Very impressive Kristi." Sensei told me.

"That was cool!" Lloyd told me.

"I agree." Zane said.

"Woah." Cole said.

"Kristi, would you like to do the honor of launching the fireworks into the sky tomorrow night?" Sensei asked me.

"Yeah! Do it! Please?" Lloyd begged.

"You should!" Nya said in excitement.

"Sure... why not?" I said in joy.

"Good." Sensei said. "Let's keep on doing some target practice."

"Aw... but when am I going to learn Spinjitsu?" I said.

"That's what I said a month ago!" Lloyd said.

"Patience. You will learn when the key is ready to be found." Sensei said.

"That's what he said to us!" The rest of the ninja said.

"We could teach her Sensei!" Kai suggested.

"Very well." Sensei said as he walked out of the room.

"All you have to do is focus and think." Jay said as he went to the course and said.

"Over the planks! Dodge the swords! Here comes the dummy!"

Then he turned into a blue tornado.

"Now you try Kristi." Jay told me.

"Uhh... Okay..." I said as I walked to the course.

I went over the planks, dodged the swords but I nearly got hit and then I fell. Luckily Kai caught me.

"You nearly hit your head ... again." He said.

"Thanks Kai." I said as I hugged him.

"You nearly got injured ... again." Lloyd told me.

"You don't say?" Kai told him.

**Kai's POV:  
Kristi's really beautiful. She's has a great personality. I'm lucky to have her as my girlfriend. I love her so much. I'm going to ask her out on a date. Hope she'll say yes.**

**Kristi's POV:**

**I love Kai. He's really awesome. I love him. I wanna ask Kai out for a date. Hope he'll say yes. I just feel sorry for Zane and Cole. Without a girlfriend.**

**Zane and Cole's POV:**

**How am I going to find a girl like Kristi? I guess I still have feelings for her and I express it in front of her and Kai? No. I can't do this to a friend.**

"You can try again if you like." Nya told me.

"Yeah. No one's perfect. You should have seen me the first time." Jay agreed.

"Okay..." I said.

Again, I went over the planks, dodged the swords, and passed the dummy. Then I felt myself in a light blue colored tornado. I finally did Spinjitsu!

"Yes! I finally learned Spinjitsu!" I said in joy.

"Wow Kristi. You learned Spinjitsu faster than me on the first day of training!" Lloyd said.


	9. The 4th of July

**Ninjago: Into another World:**

It was finally the 4th of July and we went to the deck of the bounty having our firecrackers and fireworks ready to launch from the Bounty.

"This is going to be fun!" Nya said.

"Yeah I know!" Lloyd agreed.

"Yep!" Cole said.

"So fun!" Kai yelled.

"Very fun!" Jay exclaimed.

"I agree!" Zane said.

"Can you launch the fireworks in the sky now Kristi? Please?" Lloyd begged.

"Be patient young nephew. The sky isn't dark yet. In 20 minutes, we can start." Sensei said.

"Hey Kristi..." Kai said to me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure." I said as I walked over to him.

"Do you think he's going to ask her out for a date?" Jay asked Nya.

"Yeah. I guess." Nya replied back to him.

"Zane." Cole whispered to Zane.

"Yes Cole?" he answered.

"Do you still have feelings for Kristi? Because I still have some." Cole asked him.

"Yes... even a Nindroid has feelings for people. But like we said, she gets to pick whoever she likes. And again like we said, in the future, we will find another girl... she's not the only one." Zane answered.

"Yeah..." Cole agreed.

Meanwhile, Kai was going to ask me a question as we walked into the house.

"So... Kristi... I have something to ask you..." Kai said to me.

"Yes Kai? What is it?" I asked.

"Would you... um... like to uh... go out on a date with me?"

"Really?" I said.

"Yes really." Kai said smiling and blushing.

"I would love to go out on a date with you Kai! Say tomorrow around 7:00?"

"Yeah around 7:00." Kai said as he smiled.

"And there was something I need to say to you." I said.

"What is it?" Kai asked me.

"I love you Kai..." I said.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed me. Not on the cheek, but on my lips. I blushed and became as red as his ninja suit. Same with him.

We went back outside. Everyone was waiting for the sky to turn dark. Finally, it did.

"Kristi, are you ready to launch the fireworks?" Sensei asked me.

"You bet!" I said really excitedly.

Lloyd handed me my bow and arrow. I grabbed it then Nya and Jay lighted up the firework that goes off in 15 seconds while Cole and Zane got a huge bowl of popcorn. And then Kai held the firecrackers.

"Let's do this!" Lloyd yelled.

"Ready?" I said.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

Jay handed me the firework and I attached it to my arrow. I shot it into the air from the Bounty. After a few seconds the firework went off and bursted into green and blue colors.

"Awesome!" Nya said.

"Cool!" Kai agreed.

"Woah!" Cole exclaimed.

Just then other fireworks went off in the sky. Hundreds of colors dazzled through the night sky. Kai popped a firecracker when no one saw it coming.

*POP!*

Zane jumped up and threw the bowl of popcorn in the air.

Lloyd and Cole screamed really long like girls while hugging each other.

Nya and I screamed.

Sensei was drinking tea then spilled it.

Jay jumped up and fell down.

Kai laughed really hard at the expression Lloyd and Cole had made screaming like a girl also Zane's reaction. Well everyone's reaction. Nya and I giggled after a few seconds at everyone's reaction too.

**Lloyd's POV:**  
**I stopped hugging Cole. I was like screaming like a girl when that happened. I never screamed like that before. But I gotta admit that was funny.**

**Cole's POV:**  
**Aw c'mon! Really? I screamed like a girl. The first time the team leader screams like a girl. But that was funny.**

**Sensei Wu's POV:**  
**My tea! Nooo! My tea! **

**Zane's POV:**  
**My popcorn!**

**Kristi, Jay and Nya's POV:**  
**We were scared to death but that was funny.**

**Kai's POV:**  
**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **  
**Our reactions (Except for Kai) - **:P  
**Kai's reaction - **:D

We kept on launching fireworks that night. So many loud noises. Booms and pops. Billions of colors soared through the sky. After an hour, we ran out of fireworks and firecrackers, but still continued to watch. I was the only one that felt really sleepy. I yawned.

"You okay Kristi?" Kai asked me.

"Yeah. I'm okay... just really tired." I said as I yawned again.

"You can sleep on my shoulder." Kai said.

"Okay thanks..." I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder. He hugged me and stroked my hair. I finally fell asleep.

"The fireworks are cool!" Cole said pointing to a blue and red firework.

"This one too!" Nya said pointing to a circle shape firework.

"Woah! Cool the fireworks are forming different shapes! A circle! Cool, a square! Woah! A triangle! A star!" Lloyd said in amazement.

"So many colors. Blue, green, red, orange, purple, yellow, and pink!" Jay said.

"An amazing sight." Zane said.

"Yes. Very amazing." Sensei agreed.

"Yeah..." Kai said.

"Hey where's Kristi?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah... I don't hear her talking." Nya agreed.

"She's right here. Sleeping." Kai pointed down at me.

"Aww!" Nya whispered to Jay. "They are a cute couple."

"Yeah. Like us." Jay whispered back to Nya and hugged her.

Around 3:00 am in the morning, the fireworks became less and less. Then it stopped. Everyone went inside and I was still in a deep sleep. Kai carried me into mine and Nya's bedroom.

"She's so cute sleeping." Nya whispered.

"Yeah..." Kai whispered back. He laid me on my bed and tucked me in a blanket.

"Are you guys going on a date?" Nya asked Kai.

"Yeah... Tomorrow. Around 7:00." Kai replied.

"Can Jay and I go on a double date with you guys?" Nya asked him.

"Yeah... I'm sure Kristi will be fine with that." Kai answered.

"That's great! I'll tell Jay later." Nya said. Then yawned.

"Yeah talk to you in like... later... at breakfast..." Nya told Kai.

"See ya later sis." Kai told her and went to the ninjas' room.


	10. The New Girls

**~ Ninjago: Into another World ~**

**Kristi**: **Hey guys! We have two new characters today!**

**Nya: Yep! They're names are-**

**Zane and Cole: Hikari and Anne!**

**Kai: What they said...**

**Hikari: We are going to be part of the story from now on... and share a relationship with someone here.**

**Anne: Yeah! In a relationship... Read to find out who...**

**Lloyd: When do I get a girlfriend?**

**Jay: Shut up Lloyd... you're too young**

**Lloyd: Aw...**

**Kristi: OKAY... now back to the story everyone!**

It was breakfast and everyone was at the table while I was still sleeping.

"Where's Kristi?" Lloyd asked.

"Still sleeping I guess." Cole suggested.

"I'll get her." Nya said.

Nya went to our room.

"Kristi... Kristi!" She said to me.

"Huh? What?" I looked up. "Oh... good morning Nya.

"It's time for breakfast." She said.

"Oh!" I said as Nya and I rushed into the kitchen where everyone was.

"Good morning Kristi." Sensei said to me.

"Good morning Sensei." I said as I took a seat.

"Who enjoyed the fireworks last night?" Lloyd yelled.

"I did!" Everyone agreed.

"Kristi?" Nya asked me.

"Yes Nya?" I said.

"Can we go on a double date with you and Kai?"

"Yeah sure! Tell Jay that..." I said to her.

"Hey Jay..." Nya poked Jay in the arm.

"Yeah Nya?" Jay asked.

"Wanna go out on a double date with Kai and Kristi?"

"Yeah! Okay..."

Everyone continued eating breakfast.

"Today, we'll take a trip to the store. For groceries." Sensei told us.

"Okay Sensei." Zane said.

Soon, it was after breakfast and the Bounty landed in Ninjago and we went to the store.

Nya and I went to go buy some snacks, while Sensei bought some tea like always, and Lloyd was with Kai, and Jay, buying some tools for the training room, while Zane and Cole were buying some ingredients for dinner. Meanwhile Zane met a girl. She was in the same aisle looking for some ingredients too.

**Zane's POV:**

**Wow... this girl looks very pretty. Like Cole said... **_**'We'll find other girls in the future' **_**and I just found one. Her brown hair and her blonde highlights... She's just the perfect one for me. Hope she likes me though...**

Next to the girl Zane spotted there was a black-haired girl with brown eyes waiting for the brown haired girl. Cole seemed to admire her.

**Cole's POV:**

**The girl with the black hair is just my type. She's very pretty... I hope she likes me... I have very strong feelings for her.**

"Hi..." The girl with the brown hair said to Zane. She was a little shy when she talked to Zane.

"H-h-h-hi..." Zane said to her as he blushed.

"Hey..." The girl with the black hair said to Cole.

"H-h-hello..." Cole said as he blushed the same was as Zane.

The two girls giggled at them.

"So... what are your names?" The black haired girl asked Zane and Cole.

"I'm Zane."

"I'm Cole."

"I'm... Hikari..." The brown headed girl said really quietly and shyly.

"What?" Zane asked her.

"I'm sorry... Hikari is really shy. She's my sister. I'm Anne."

"Hi... nice to meet you guys." Zane and Cole told them.

Zane acted really shy and quiet for a few minutes.

"So where do you guys live?" Cole asked the girls.

"Oh... we live with our friend. Our parents died 2 years ago." Anne answered.

"We're sorry to hear that. But you could live with us... If you like." Zane suggested.

"We would love that! Would we Hikari?" Anne asked her sister.

"Yeah..." Hikari said "But should we ask Grace before we leave?"

"Who's Grace?" Cole asked.

"Our friend that we live with." Hikari said less shyer.

"I'll go ask her..." Anne said as she dialed Grace on her phone.

"Yeah... okay." Anne said hanging up. "We could stay!"

"But what about your clothes and other stuff?" Cole asked the girls.

"We don't have clothes... we borrow them. And our other stuff is Grace's." Anne replied.

"I sense you have a taste for cooking and baking." Zane told Hikari.

Hikari giggled a little. "Yes. Yes I do... I love to bake... Mostly sweet stuff..." She said giggling and blushing a little.

"So... are you waiting for your friend too Cole?" Anne asked Cole.

"Yeah... Zane. He loves to bake and cook. He is shopping for our dinner." Cole told Anne.

"I see... Hikari loves to bake and cook too..." Anne replied.

"Hey Hikari..." Zane said.

"Yes Zane?"

"I know we just met but... would you like t-t-t-to go out on a d-d-date with me?" Zane said blushing.

"I'd love to! I think you're... pretty cute Zane and I really like you." Hikari told Zane.

"Same here Hikari..." Zane replied.

**Hikari's POV:**

**OMG I can't believe I'm going out with a really cute guy! I think he likes me!**

Cole asked the same thing to Anne.

"Hey uh... Anne... I know we just met right now but um... would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yeah... sure!" Anne said blushing.

"I really like you Anne." Cole said to her.

"Uhh girls, I'm going to talk to Zane for a couple of minutes." Cole said.

"Okay." They said.

"Hey Zane?" Cole asked.

"Yes Cole?"

"Can I go on a double date with you guys?"

"Yeah sure... Anyways, I was going to ask you the same thing..." Zane replied.

"Okay..." Cole agreed.

"Cole? Zane? You guys here?" I said down the aisle.

"Zane? Cole?" Kai said with me.

"Kai? Kristi?" Cole said.

"What are you guys doing? Sensei's calling us... we're waiting for you guys. And who are they?" Kai asked.

"These are Hikari and Anne." Zane introduced them to us.

"Hi! Nice to meet you." I said shaking Hikari and Anne's hands. "I'm Kristi."

"Hi..." Kai said to them. "I'm Kai."

"Hi Kristi... Hi Kai." Hikari said to us.

Cole grabbed Kai and me.

"They are going to live with us." Cole told us.

"That will be great!" I said in joy.

Everybody else came looking for us. Jay, Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu came.

"Ahh... I see you have made new friends. Cole, Zane, who are they?" Sensei asked.

"Sensei Wu, I'd like you to meet Hikari and Anne. They will live with us." Cole said.

"Many room at our home. You are welcome there." Sensei Wu said.

"Thank you..." The girls said.


	11. Hikari and Anne Ninjas, in Training

**~ Ninjago: Into another World ~**

We all went back to the Bounty.

"Let's clearly introduce ourselves to each other." Sensei Wu said.

"I'll go first." Lloyd said. "I'm Lloyd" he said as he shook hands with Hikari and Anne.

"Hi Lloyd... I'm Hikari."

"And I'm Anne."

"I'm Jay." Jay said.

"Hi Jay." Hikari and Anne said.

"Hi Hikari and Anne. I'm Nya."

"Hey Nya..." Hikari and Anne said.

"I'm Kristi." I said.

"Hi Kristi!" Hikari and Anne said.

"I'm Kai..."

"Hi Kai." They said.

"I'm Zane."

"Hi Zane..." They said again.

"I'm Cole."

"Hi Cole." They replied.

"And I'm Sensei Wu..."

"Hello Sensei..." They said to him.

"Would you girls like to become a ninja?"

Sensei asked them.

"Ninjas?" Hikari asked.

"Yes. A ninja." Sensei repeated

"Cool!" Hikari and Anne said.

"Okay good. We will start training now." Sensei said.

"Woah, woah wait..." Jay said. "Shouldn't you tell them their element and their weapon Sensei?"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot." Sensei said. "Hikari, you're the Bright Yellow Ninja. You're element is Light. And you're weapon is a Golden Staff. Anne... you're the Silver Ninja, your element is Metal and your weapon is Golden Spear." Sensei handed them their suits and weapons.

"Awesome!" Hikari said in joy.

"Cool!" Anne said. "Let's go change Hikari."

"Okay..." Hikari answered.

They went to our bedroom to change into their suits. When Hikari and Anne got out, they were dressed in bright yellow, and silver.

"Woah... you guys look just like a ninja!" I said.

"Now let's begin the training." Sensei said.

"Um... Sensei? Why are we ninjas anyway?" Anne asked Sensei Wu.

"You are ninjas because we need help defeating our enemies. Most of all, Lord Garmadon..."

"Lord Garmadon?" Hikari said.

"My dad... yeah... gotta fight him when I get older soon..." Lloyd spoke up.

"Aww... sorry to hear that." Anne told Lloyd.

"Yeah..." Hikari told him.

"We are going to teach you how to do Spinjitsu..." I said.

"_Spin-whatsu?_" Hikari and Anne said confused.

"This is what Spinjitsu is." Zane said. "Ninjago!" He spun around creating a white tornado.

"Woah cool!" Hikari and Anne said.

"How do you do that?" Hikari asked Zane.

"You have to complete this course and you have to focus..." He walked up to the course like I have done before.

"First, you have to over the planks..." Zane explained. He went over the planks. "Then dodge the swords." He continued then dodged the swords. "Then here comes the dummy!" He passed the dummy. He ended up creating a white tornado. "Now that's Spinjitsu."

"Think you can do it girls?" I said to them.

"Yeah! I'll go first. This will be easy for me because I have been in gymnastics for years..." Hikari said excitedly.

"Awesome! You go girl!" I said.

Hikari walked over to the course. Really steadily and calm... she went over the planks, and then she dodged the swords, and then passed the dummy. She created a bright yellow tornado.

"Cool! I just did Spinjitsu!"

"You're a natural!" I said to her.

"Now Anne, you try..." Cole said.

"Umm... I um... uh..." Anne said really nervously.

"C'mon Anne! You can do it... try it. It's really fun!"

"Um... uh... okay." Anne said as she walked up to the course.

She went over the planks, but didn't dodge the swords. She screamed then jumped off and went back to the start.

"Try again." Nya said.

She did. Anne went over the planks, dodged the swords, and then passed the dummy. She did Spinjitsu. She made a silver colored tornado.

"That was fun!" Anne said.

"I told ya." Hikari replied to her.


	12. The Date

**~ Ninjago: Into Another World ~**

**Kristi ~ Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've updated this story...**

**Lloyd ~ A really long time...**

**Zane ~ Not that long...**

**Jay ~ When are we gonna get to our dates?**

**Kristi ~ We're getting there...**

**Kai ~ So here's chappie 12...**

It was almost time for our double date with Nya, Jay, Kai and me. Hikari and Zane were just cooking dinner. Cole and Anne were helping them. Lloyd was playing video games and Sensei was just meditating in his room.

"So... What time are we gonna all get to our date?" Anne asked Cole.

"Uhh... I'll say about seven-ish." Cole replied.

"I heard Kristi, Kai, Nya and Jay are going on a double-date. How about we will ask them for us to join." Hikari suggested.

* * *

_**~ Meanwhile at our room... 6:39 PM ~**_

"Wow Nya... Your dress! It's really pretty..." I said.

Nya dressed in a red gown, red high-heels, and wore a red barrette.

"Thanks... Yours too." She replied.

I dressed in a light blue gown, blue high heels, and a light blue barrette.

"Where are Kai and Jay?" I asked.

"In their room I guess." She replied.

Hikari, Anne, Zane and Cole went into our room. They knocked.

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

"Who is it?" Nya asked.

"It's us." Hikari answered.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hello." Cole replied.

"You must be going on your dates with Kai and Jay." Zane said.

"Yep." We replied in unison.

"We were just wondering, can we all go on a quadruple date with you guys?" Anne asked.

"It would be fine with us." Nya answered.

"A great idea. But you should go tell Kai and Jay that." I suggested.

"Okay." Hikari said.

* * *

_**~ Meanwhile, with Kai and Jay... 6:47 PM ~**_

"What time is it Jay?" Kai asked.

"Ehh..." Jay said as he checked his watch. "It's 6:47 PM."

"You guys clean up nice." Cole said as he opened the bedroom door.

Jay and Kai dressed in black tuxedos. Jay wore a blue tie and Kai wore a red one.

"Thanks." Kai said.

"We talked to Kristi and Nya and they said that we could all go on a quadruple date... We just need an approval of you guys." Zane said.

"Sounds like a nice idea... Okay." Jay said. "How about you Kai?"

"Sure... Sounds great. You guys better get changed." Kai suggested.

Nya and I met Kai and Jay.

"H-H-H-Hi Nya. You look very beautiful..." Jay said as his cheeks turned bright red.

Nya giggled. "Thanks Jay!"

Kai opened his mouth staring at me. "K-K-Kristi... You look very beautiful as well..."

I giggled softly. "Thank you Kai."

"Where are Cole, Anne, Zane, and Hikari?" Nya asked.

"They are changing sis." Kai answered.

* * *

_**~ After Changing 6:49 ~**_

"We're done changing." Cole said.

"Are you guys ready?" Zane asked.

They wore black tuxedos. Cole wore a black tie and Zane wore a white one.

"Yeah." Hikari said. Hikari dressed in a bright yellow gown, bright yellow high-heels, and a bright yellow barrette.

"We are ready." Anne said. She dressed in a silver colored gown, silver high-heels, and a silver colored barrette.

We all met in the living room. Sensei was there with Lloyd.

"I see you are ready for your quadruple date." Sensei told us.

"Yes we are." Kai said as he held my hand.

"Where are you going? Can I come?" Lloyd asked while he stopped his video game and running to us.

"We are going on our dates." Jay said.

"Can I come?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't think so Lloyd. They might want to spend time with their dates." Sensei told him.

"Sorry Lloyd..." I said to him.

"Sensei, Lloyd, dinner is on the table if you care to eat." Hikari said.

"Thank you." Sensei said.

"What time are you coming back?" Lloyd asked.

"We'll say about 8:45 or 10:00 or so." Cole answered.

We went to Ninjago City to our dates. When we were with our dates at the restaurant, we talked and talked throughout the night. We came back around 10:30.

* * *

_**~ After the Date ~**_

"That was a fun night..." I said.

"A very fun night." Hikari said.

"I really enjoyed it." Kai said as he kissed me.

"Our very first date." Anne said to Cole.

We opened the monastery gates and went inside.

"Woah!" Cole yelped and jumped back.

"So... How was your date?" Lloyd said smiling at us at the door.

"It was an amazing night." Zane said dreamily.

"A very amazing night." Anne said.

"How was your night?" I asked.

"It was kay..." Lloyd said as he went back to the ninjas' bedroom.

We eventually washed up and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I know it has been a really, really, REALLY long time since I've updated this story. Please review...**


	13. Kristi's Missing

**~ Ninjago: Into Another World ~**

The Bounty was very quiet at night. We all went to sleep. Not a sound.

_**~ At the Underworld... ~**_

"Lord Garmadon? Why are you back here in the Underworld?" Kruncha said.

"I just wanted to find a place to capture the girl and get those weapons. Once I get those weapons, I'll travel with the Serpentine again and find a way to destroy those pesky ninja and make Ninjago in my own image!"

"Yah, yah... What should we do again Lord Garmadon?" Nuckal asked.

"He said we have to get the girl you bonehead!" Kruncha said thwapping Nuckal's head.

"Yes... Get the girl and bring her here. Leave this note on her bed." Garmadon said as he gave an evil chuckle.

"Kay master Garmadon." Kruncha and Nuckal said.

"And remember... Don't try to wake the others... Especially Lloyd." Lord Garmadon told them.

"Oh yeah... Why are we doing this again?" Nuckal asked.

"It's in the note just read the note!" Garmadon barked.

Kruncha and Nuckal ran to their skull truck and traveled to cross over to our living world. They reached the monastery.

"Here we are." Nuckal said.

"Let's take the girl." Kruncha said.

_**~ At the Bounty ~**_

They climbed into the bounty and really carefully and went inside. Kruncha and Nuckal went into our room where I was sleeping. Hikari, Nya, and Anne were also sleeping. When I didn't even know it, I was captured. Kruncha left the note on my bed and took me to the Underworld.

_**~ 7:00 AM Breakfast ~**_

"Good morning guys..." Nya said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning." Hikari said as she smiled.

"Where's Kai and Jay?" Zane said.

"Ugh. Asleep as always..." Cole said.

"I'll get them... Again... And again..." Lloyd said as he walked to their bedroom door. "KAI, JAY! GET OUT OF BED... AGAIN!"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay we're up." Kai groaned.

"We were about to get out of bed." Jay complained.

Kai and Jay sat down.

"Good to know everyone is here." Sensei said.

"Hey wait... Not everyone. Where's Kristi?" Lloyd asked.

"She's probably still in bed." Hikari said.

"I'll go wake her." Anne offered.

He went into our bedroom and found a note.

"Oh my God... GUYS! KRISTI'S MISSING!" Anne yelled.

"What?" Nya asked as she went to our room.

Hikari, Kai, Lloyd, Cole, Zane, and Sensei Wu followed.

"H-H-Here... Read this note." Anne handed the note to Sensei.

Sensei held the note in the air and it read:

_Ninjas,_

_I have captured you're one of your new ninja.  
If you want her back, you need to give me the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu to the Underworld.  
Or else, I will destroy her.  
And Kai, if you don't bring me the weapons, how will you ever see you're precious little girlfriend again?_

_~ Lord Garmadon_

"WHAAAAAT?" Kai yelled in rage as he finished reading the note. He was steaming up.

"Dude... Chill." Jay said.

"No. I will NOT CHILL! My girlfriend is in trouble!" Kai said.

"Kai... Calm down. We will find a way." Nya said.

"Why would my dad do such a thing to Kristi?" Lloyd asked.

"I think my brother is wondering why Kristi is here. And maybe he is using her as bait to bring him the weapons." Sensei said.

"Sensei, what should we do about the weapons?" Zane asked.

"We must create a decoy of the Four Golden Weapons." Sensei instructed.

"But Sensei, what about our weapons? There are three new ones; Kristi's Golden Bow and Arrow, my Golden Spear and Hikari's Golden Staff." Anne explained.

"I think he means the four original Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu created by the first Spinjitsu master." Zane guessed.

"Yes." Sensei agreed.

"Yeah. But how are we going to make a decoy of them?" Cole complained.

"I must say, I do not know how." Sensei frowned.

"I think I might know how." Cole said. "We need golden colored paint."

"We have some in the closet." Lloyd said as he went over to the closet and took out a bucket of gold paint.

"Okay what next?" Hikari asked.

"Okay uhh... Get your normal weapons that you used to use before. The metal ones." Cole said.

Jay and Kai went to the weapon closet to get their old weapons.

"Do you think they will buy it?" Jay wondered.

"I hope so." Nya said worried.

Zane and Hikari covered the weapons with the gold paint. When it dried, it looked exactly like the golden weapons.

"Kay what now?" Lloyd asked.

"We have to get to the Underworld..." Sensei instructed.

"How will we save Kristi if we don't have our dragons the bounty can't fly that fast to cross over?" Cole yelled.

"We may not have our dragons, but last time, Flame showed me a secret passage to the Underworld at the Fire Temple!" Kai remembered.

"I remember Kai..." Nya said.

"Okay let's go." Anne yelled.

"Can I come? Please, please, PLEASE can I come?" Lloyd begged.

"I guess you can." Sensei agreed.

**Random Scene:**

Kristi ~ Good chapter everybody... Take 5...

Garmadon ~ Whatever...

Kai ~ Okay... This random scene is well... Random

Hikari ~ It was from one of the reviews that Kristi read...

Anne ~ It's from TheReviewer!

Lloyd ~ Let's take a look at the scene...

_Title of scene: How Did You? _  
_Kai:(texts following message to LG) How did you know that Kristi is my girlfriend? _  
_LG: (texts back) How did you know my phone number? _  
_Kai: How am I supposed to know that?  
LG: How did I invent the telephone? _  
_Kai: That wasn't you who invented it, you idiot! _  
_LG: How am I supposed to know that? _  
_Kai: How the brick did I get myself into this conversation? _  
_LG: You texted me. _  
_Kai: That wasn't meant to be answered! _  
_LG: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT? _  
_Zane: (texts to both of them) You're wasting time and money. _  
_Jay: (texts to all of them) Do not taunt Happy Fun Ball._  
_Kai &LG: HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?_  
_Anywho, great story. Just wanted to make people laugh a bit. Did you like the Story Switchup? _

_Sincerely, The Reviewer_

Garmadon ~ Yeahahah... Don't ever make fun of me again Kai...

Kai ~ Bluh...

Jay ~ Bahahahah

Zane ~ Random scene!

Nya ~ Check out the second to last chapter...

Cole ~ Then the Epilogue...

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN... What's going to happen to Kristi? I love a cliffhanger... End of chappie 13. Please review!**


	14. Kristi Knows Her Past

**~ Ninjago: Into Another World ~**

**Lloyd ~ Kristi's missing!**

**Nya ~ We have to get to the Fire Temple...**

**Kai ~ I found a secret passage to the Underworld...**

**Hikari ~ Let's go...**

Sensei Wu, Nya, Lloyd, Cole, Jay, Kai, Zane, Hikari, and Anne traveled to the Fire Temple. Zane's falcon guided them.

_**~ At the Underworld... ~**_

When I woke up, I noticed that I wasn't at the Bounty. I saw a dark figure in front of me but I didn't know who or what it was. I was tied to a chair. My hands were tied real tight. I struggled to get out but whenever I tried, it felt like the rope was getting tighter... It was no use.

"Where am I? Who are you? Show yourself!" I yelled.

"Indeed..." The dark figure showed itself from the shadows and chuckled. It had four arms and bright red eyes. "It has been a long time since I've seen you Kristina... When you were 3." He chuckled.

I stared at him. "Who are you? And how do you know my name!"

"You don't notice me? I am Lord Garmadon otherwise known as... Your uncle?"

"MY WHAT?" I yelled. "But how? I'm not even from here!"

_**~ Garmadon Tells Kristi's Story ~**_

He walked up closer to me. Right in front of me. He looked bent down and we looked at each other face to face. His red eyes were glaring. I looked down from fright but he lifted my chin and looked at me.

"Yes. I know. But you haven't heard you're full story..." He chuckled.

"Full story?" I asked.

"Sensei Wu and I had another brother. Your father."

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"Be quiet!" He yelled. "Like I was saying, when I was going to collect the Four Golden Weapons to make Ninjago into my own image, your father sent you to a normal world to keep you safe. He left you at an orphanage doorstep."

"How do I know you are not lying?" I glared.

"Ask your other uncle."

"What?"

"Sensei Wu..."

"But he doesn't even recognize me..." I said flatly.

"You're older." Garmadon said sheepishly. "If the ninjas don't come, then I'm destroying you."

"YOUR GONNA WHAT?" I panicked.

Lord Garmadon smirked a little.

"Why would you do that to your OWN niece?"

_**~ Meanwhile with the Ninjas ~**_

Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole were carrying their fake weapons.

"Are we getting close?" Anne asked tired.

"Almost there..." Kai answered breathlessly.

"I-I-I am s-so tired!" Jay panted.

"The Fire Temple!" Nya exclaimed pointing to the big red temple.

"Ahh memories, I nearly died here." Lloyd said.

"You what?" Hikari asked.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

They went into the Fire Temple. It was filled with burning lava.

"Okay Kai, where did you say the secret entrance was?" Zane asked.

Kai pointed to a small opening in the wall. "In there."

"Be careful." Sensei warned.

One by one everyone entered through the opening and found themselves in the Underworld. There were skeletons everywhere. Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Zane, Cole, Nya, Sensei Wu, Hikari and Anne sneaked into Lord Garmadon's Dark Fortress.

_**~ Long Lost Family ~**_

They went to where I was.

"Kristi!" Kai yelled. "Let her go!"

"Dad?" Lloyd yelled.

"Ahh... Ninjas, you have arrived. Lloyd, meet your long lost cousin, Kristina..." Garmadon said.

"Kristi is my WHAT?" Lloyd yelled.

"Lloyd is my WHAT?" I yelled. We looked at each other

"Well... They do have a resemblance." Zane noticed.

"And brother... Meet our long lost niece." Garmadon said pointing at me.

"How would you know?" Sensei asked.

"Don't you see? She looked like us when she was our age and see looks like Lloyd."

"It can't be..." Sensei said as he looked at me. He stared for a moment. "Our other brother's daughter?"

"Other brother?" Hikari asked.

"We had another brother..." Garmadon explained annoyed.

"She is..." Sensei said. "Kristina?"

Everyone gasped.

"Okay what?" Cole yelled.

"Enough chit-chat. WHERE ARE THE WEAPONS?" Garmadon yelled.

"Here..." Kai said as he threw the weapons over to him.

"Muahahahahaha! The girl's yours." Garmadon said as he ran.

Kai untied me from the chair. My wrists were bleeding from the ropes.

"Kai!" I said as I jumped up to hug him.

"I'm so glad you're safe..." He kissed me.

"Okay what other brother?" Cole asked.

"I'll explain back at the monastery." Sensei said. "Let's go."

**A/N: It's not over yet... I'm ALMOST done with the story... So what did you think? Please review!**


	15. Recovery

**~ Ninjago: Into Another World ~**

**Kristi ~ This is the last chapter...**

**Everyone ~ What? Awww...**

**Kristi ~ Hahah... I lied**

**Kai ~ Yay... **

**Kristi ~ Just kidding... The last chapter is after this one... Otherwise known as the Epilogue**

**Nya ~ Still... Awww**

**Kristi ~ Yep... And why am I the one who always gets hurt? Gosh...**

**Hikari ~ Hahah... I do not know**

**Lloyd ~ Heheh...**

**Jay ~ Let's get on with the chappie!**

We arrived back at the Bounty. My wrists were still bleeding from the painful rope burns.

"Uhh... Kristina?" Hikari said pointing at my hands.

"Oh my gosh... Kristi your wrists are bleeding." Cole said.

I looked down. "They hurt... Ugh! Why am I _**ALWAYS **_the one that _**ALWAYS**_ gets hurt?" I said in pain.

"We need bandages. If we don't treat them in time she could lose blood and pass out." Zane explained. "Or death..." He said under his breath.

I gulped knowing I heard that.

"I'll get bandages!" Kai said as he ran inside the Bounty.

I clutched my hands together. My head felt really dizzy.

"Why would you sacrifice you're golden weapons?" I asked weakly.

"They weren't really real..." Jay explained.

"What?" I asked confused.

"They were decoys." Jay said.

I nodded. I rested myself on Nya's shoulder.

"Kristi? You don't look so good..." Anne said.

"I-I-Is the sun getting darker?" I looked up in a daze.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"There's barely a cloud in the sky!" Jay agreed.

"It means she is losing blood and she doesn't look too good." Zane said.

**Kristi's POV:  
Ughhh... I really hate getting hurt all the time**

"W-W-Wh-Where's Kai? I feel like... Like I'm gonna... Gonna..." Before I finished my sentence, I fainted after a few seconds.

"Kai! Where are the bandages?" Hikari yelled. "She passed out!"

"I can't find any!" Kai yelled from inside the Bounty. "WAIT SHE WHAT?"

"We need to get her to a hospital." Sensei instructed.

Kai carried me (Bridal style) with everyone to the hospital.

When I woke up, I found myself in a bed in a different place. Zane, Jay, Cole, Anne, and Sensei Wu were sitting on the chairs in front of me. Lloyd was sitting down next to me with Kai. Hikari and Nya were on the other side of my bed. There was a small cord in my arm leading to some kind of bag with blood attached to a stick. My wrists were bandaged.

"Where am I?" I looked around.

"At Ninjago ~ Hospital." Kai said.

"Ugh... Like I said earlier, why am I the one who _**ALWAYS**_ gets hurt?" I said.

"I do not know..." Nya said giggling. We all bursted out laughing.

"Do you still feel dizzy?" Jay asked.

"A little but I'm fine..." I said.

"Kristi?" Lloyd tugged onto my shirt. I looked over at him smiling.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I guess so." I said.

"Yay..." Lloyd answered in joy as he hugged me.

Kai joined in to hug me as well. Along with Nya, then Cole, then Hikari, then Anne, then Jay, and then Zane. Sensei just smiled.

"Uncle?" I asked.

"Yes?" Sensei replied.

"Is what Garmadon said was true about my past?" I asked.

"Yes it is Kristi." Sensei told me.

"Well that explains the big resemblance with you and Lloyd." Anne told me.

Lloyd and I looked at each other.

"I've always wondered something since you've came here." Lloyd said.

"Yah?" I asked.

"I kinda guessed you were somewhat related to me." He said as he threw his arms over my head and hugged me... again.

"Kristi, the story Lord Garmadon was telling you was true. We did have another brother. The second oldest, your father." Sensei Wu explained.

"I have another question?" I asked.

"Yes Kristi?" Sensei asked.

"Is my father still here?"

"I'm sorry to say this but no."

"It's okay. At least I know what my past was." I said smiling.

"Now we know you're past." Nya said smiling.

"Yep." I said. "But I'm still worried."

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"You know... The decoys of the weapons?" I continued.

"Yeah?" Zane asked.

"Uhm... What if Garmadon finds out about them that they are decoys?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm getting worried too." Hikari said.

"He would be so angry..." Cole said.

"But I still can't believe he fell for that Hahah!" Anne laughed.

"We must not worry about that now. We must worry about that in the future." Sensei said.

A nurse came in and told me that I can be checked out in a few hours.


	16. Epilogue

**~ Ninjago: Into Another World **

**Kristi ~ This is the last chapter... The Epilogue**

**Kai ~ Nooo!**

**Zane ~ Don't worry, I can sense she is going to make more stories**

**Jay ~ Yay!**

**Hikari ~ Speaking of more stories...**

**Lloyd ~ You should check out the latest story...**

**Cole ~ Ninjago: Ninjas Go To Summer Camp**

**Anne ~ It's going to be longer than this story**

_~ Epilogue Celebration ~_

"Yay! We are done!" Lloyd cheered.

"That means we can celebrate with cake right?" Cole asked.

"Ehh... Sure why not?" I said. "Zane? Hikari? You done with that cake?"

Hikari and Zane were inside the kitchen making chocolate cake.

"Not yet!" Hikari yelled.

"We are not done with the frosting!" Zane added.

_**~ Few Minutes Later ~**_

"Done!" Hikari said.

"We might need help carrying it." Zane said.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Oh please, it can't possibly be that big..." Jay said as he walked in the kitchen. "Holy crap."

"You sweared! Crap is a swear!" Lloyd yelled following him.

"Crap isn't a swear!" Jay replied.

"You two shut up." Anne said.

Zane and Hikari were standing on a small ladder covering the cake with frosting.

"It's. What. That. Woah!" Nya looked up at the 5 foot tall cake.

"It's. It's. LIKE I'D DREAM IT WOULD BE!" Cole said in a heavenly tone.

"Dang..." I said.

"Heheh... What's this cake for?" Lloyd asked.

"The celebration cake." Anne pointed out.

"Ugh... This is heavy! HELP US!" Kai yelled. We joined in.

"Okay set it here." Zane said as we set it on a table outside.

"Who wants a slice? I've got the plates and the spoons." Hikari said.

"I DO!" Cole yelled as he ran up to the cake.

"Here..." Zane said as he cut a slice from the cake and set it on Cole's plate.

"Yay!" Cole said as he sat down and munched on his cake.

Each of us had a slice of celebration cake. When we were all full Cole wanted to jump into the cake.

"Make way!" Cole yelled.

Everyone gasped.

"Wait what?" Hikari yelled.

I turned to where Cole was running.

"Woo hoo!" He yelled as he jumped into the cake which splattered everywhere.

"What! Dude!" Kai shouted.

"I love cake! Deal with it!" Cole said.

We all bursted out laughing.

**The End... **

**I'm going to make a sequel about this called ~ Ninjago: Into Another World the Sequel and Ninjago: Kristi's Past. What will happen when Garmadon finds out that the weapons are fake? Both coming in August 2012! Until next time!**


End file.
